syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season 7)
The seventh season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on July 22, 2014. The season features 16 prosthetic-makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. This season will have a specific theme, 'Life and Death'. In this season, the contestants faced a Sudden Death challenge, when, during the first episode, it was revealed that the contestants' first challenge is actually their final audition to be on the show. Prizes for this season include US$100,000, a 2014 Fiat 500, and a VIP trip to one of Kryolan's makeup locations. Judges *Lois Burwell *Ve Neill *Glenn Hetrick *Neville Page *McKenzie Westmore (Host) *Michael Westmore (Mentor) Ve Neill will only judge three episodes due to The Hunger Games commitments. Contestants *Barry Mahoney, 33 - Southborough, Massachusetts *Cig Neutron, 25 - New Castle, Indiana *Damien Zimmerman, 25 -Junction City, Kansas *David "Doc" O’Connell, 26 - Coconut Creek, Florida *Dina Cimarusti, 28 - Lake Zurich, Illinois *Drew Talbot, 29 - Wood River, Illinois *Gabby Leithsceal, 42 - Perrysburg, Ohio *George Troester III, 27 - Buffalo, New York *Gwen Crew, 25 - Cincinnati, Ohio *Jason Hodges, 27 - Evans, Georgia *Keaghlan Ashley, 24 -Oxnard, California *Rachael Wagner, 24 - Chapel Hill, North Carolina *Sasha Glasser, 22 - Irvine, California *Scott Mitchell, 48 - Chicago, Illinois *Stella Sensel, 34 - Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Vince Niebla, 42 - San Diego, California Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Life and Death" Airdate: July 22, 2014 *'Sudden Death Challenge:' The artists are informed that they are not actively on the show and two of them will be eliminated. They have two options, Life and Death. At each station, there is a box with a prosthetic inside that must be incorporated. They are also given an accessory that must be included. *Guest: Robert Englund **Top Looks: Dina, Keaghlan, Sasha, & Vince **Bottom Looks: Gabby, Gwen, Jason, & Scott ***Winner: Dina ***Eliminated: Scott & Gabby Episode 2: "American Gangster" Airdate: July 29, 2014 *'Spotlight: Challenge:' The artists' must create their very own over-the-top crime boss inspired by the nickname of a real life gangster. *Guest Judge: Doug Drexler **Top Looks: Cig & George, Doc & Stella, Racheal & Vince **Bottom Looks: Barry & Sasha, Dina & Jason ***Winner: Cig ***Eliminated: Barry Episode 3: "Ancient Aliens" Airdate: August 5, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge:' On their first individual spotlight challenge, the artists' must create an alien creature that may have inspired the creation of different structures around the world. The seven ancient wonders that they were to choose from included: the Giza Necropolis, Easter Island, Stonehenge, Machu Picchu, the Pyramid of the Sun, the Peruvudaiyar Kovil and Angkor Wat. **Top Looks: Keaghlan, Sasha, & Stella **Bottom Looks: Damien, Doc, & Gwen ***Winner: Stella ***Eliminated: Gwen Episode 4: "Twisted Trees" Airdate: August 12, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': For their first foundation challenge, the artists' must choose a costume and create the superhero that wears it. **Guest Judge: Mike Elizalde ***Reward: Immunity **Top Looks: Vince & Rachael ***Winner: Rachael *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, the artists' must create a larger-than-life twisted tree that is suffering from a malady. Their choice of trees were Weeping Willow, Sequoia, Banyan, Bristlecone Pine, Silk Floss, and White Birch. **Top Looks: Doc & Jason and Stella & Sasha **Bottom Looks: Cig & Drew and Damien & Vince ***Winner: Jason ***Eliminated: Vince Episode 5: "Animal Attraction" Airdate: August 19, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must choose two exotic animals and mash them together to make their own hybrid species. **Top Looks: Cig, Damien & Sasha **Bottom Looks: Doc, Keaghlan & Stella ***Winner: Damien ***Eliminated: Doc Episode 6: "Wizard of Wonderland" Airdate: August 26, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must reimagine a character from the Wizard of Oz as if the character had fallen down Wonderland's rabbit hole. **Top Looks: Dina & Stella & Rachael & Keaghlan **Bottom Looks: Cig & Damien & Jason & Sasha ***Winner: Dina ***Eliminated: Jason Special: Judge Match Airdate: September 2, 2014 *'Judge Challenge': In this episode, the judges compete against each other for charity. The judges' must create a pair of living chess pieces. One pure and pristine, the other evil and twisted. The judges will each get help from two former contestants. **Judges: Michael Westmore & Lois Burwell **Reward: $5,000 to the winning judge's charity and $5,000 to each of their team members. ***Winner: Neville Episode 7: Killer Instinct Airdate: September 9, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists' must create their own version of Bloody Mary. **Judge: Brigette Myre-Ellis **Reward: Immunity **Top Looks: Rachael & Drew ***Winner: Rachael *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must choose a movie poster and create the villian from the movie. **Reward: The winning makeup will appear at Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights along with the winning makeups from past Face Off seasons. **Top Looks: Rachael, Cig & George **Bottom Looks: Dina, Keaghlan & Sasha ***Winner: George ***Eliminated: No One ***Saved: Sasha Episode 8: Serpent Soldiers Airdate: September 16, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create their very own G.I. Joe super soldiers inspired by a variety of snakes. **Reward: Hasbro 50th Anniversary G.I. Joe Collection **Top Looks: Cig, Dina & Drew **Bottom Looks: Rachael, Sasha & Keaghlan ***Winner: Dina ***Eliminated: Keaghlan Episode 9: Scared Silly *Airdate: September 23, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists ' must create their very own evil clown character and incorporate their own childhood fears. Their makeups will be applied to real-life clowns that will be performing. **Top Looks: Cig, Dina & Sasha **Bottom Looks: Drew & Damien ***Winner: Sasha ***Eliminated: Damien Episode 10: Teacher's Pets Airdate: September 30, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create their very own fantasy creature version of a high school student that has fallen into a clique. **Top Looks: Drew & Cig **Bottom Looks : Rachael & George ***Winner: Drew ***Eliminated: Rachael Episode 11: Off With Their Heads Airdate: October 7, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge ': The artists must create one of Medusa's victims that is turning into stone. **Guest Judge: Michele Burke **Reward: Spray Booth **Top Looks: Stella & George ***Winner: Stella *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create both a Greek god and the severed head of the beast that has been slain. **Top Looks: Dina **Bottom Looks: Sasha & George ***Winner: Dina ***Eliminated: Sasha Episode 12: Beautiful Disaster Airdate: October 14, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create beautiful elemental fairies born from disastrous scenarios. **Top Looks: Cig, Dina & George **Bottom Looks: Drew & Stella ***Winner: Cig ***Eliminated: Stella Episode 13: Creature Carnage Airdate: October 21, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge: The artists must create the monster from the headline of the newspaper of their choice.' **Guest Judge: Clinton Collins, Jr. ***Winner: Dina ***Eliminated: George Episode 14: One Knight Only Airdate: October 28, 2014 Two surprises were revealed. The first was that their second team mate would be a former Face Off champion. The second was that the artists' families were brought to the house. *'Finale Challenge': The artists must create two fantasy knights of their own. One good Knight that embodies life and a evil Knight that embodies death. The models will perform in a medieval battle with jousting and sword fights. ***Winner: Dina Trivia Category:Seasons